LA VIDA PASADA DE KAI
by Yolei.Kon
Summary: Un fic acerca de Kai,un error del pasado ¿puede corregirse en otra vida?
1. Chapter 1

_**LA HISTORIA DE LA VIDA PASADA DE KAI**_

Hola a todos, bien pues aquí les dejo esto que habla por si solo, quiero dedicar este fic a mi gran amiga Didboroth ( si lo voe a continuar)

**Capitulo I : EL SUEÑO**

Un chico tan solitario, tan frió, y con cierta mezquindad nadie se imaginaba la desgarradora historia que el temperamento de Hiwatari encerraba, y ni el mismo podía adivinar que se trataba de una de sus experiencias pero en su vida pasada. Nuestra historia comienza cuando el chico se encontraba descansando en el cómodo "living" de su inmensa residencia, en silencio como siempre sentado en el sofá, vestido con un pijama color gris de exquisita seda, la cual cubría con una bata de algodón color verde, leyendo un libro acerca de la reencarnación …. Su cómodo recinto quedo interrumpido cuando un estruendo se coló por uno de los inmensos ventanales, Hiwatari se levanto rápidamente pero con calma. Como un reflejo y sin ninguna preocupación pero cautelosamente al mismo tiempo se acerco al ventanal cubierto por cortinas de terciopelo rojas con los bordes dorados, con un movimiento rápido aparto el borde de la cortina, pero no vio a nadie, incluso encendió la luz del jardín principal, pero, ni señales de vida… así que se dirigió a una mesita cercana, tomo una especie de control remoto ,presionando unos botones del mismo, activo un sofisticado sistema de seguridad como cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Dejando encendida solo la luz del "living room" se dirigió por un pasillo hacia las inmensas escaleras tapizadas con alfombra del mismo color que las cortinas de los ventanales, subió tranquila pero ágilmente, después de un rato llego hasta el segundo piso, donde volvió a caminar por un largo pasillo deteniéndose en la décima habitación de la izquierda, el joven entro y encendió la luz iluminando la acogedora habitación donde al frente de el se encontraba una inmensa cama con sabanas color crema, de seda también. Kai quitó la bata que cubría el pijama y la dejo sobre un perchero, apago las luces, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia su cama y se recostó cubriéndose con las sabanas, se dispuso a descansar cerrando sus ojos y dando un suspiro del cual se sorprendió mucho, soltando un leve: bah!, empezaba a dormirse.

De repente se encontró el mismo con una vestidura rara, más bien era un traje militar antiguo color gris verdoso vio sus manos vestidas con unos guantes blancos, unos botones dorados y unas cuantas medallas adornaban su uniforme, no dijo nada solo se quedo pensando con un poco de vergüenza quizás lo ridículo que se sentía en ese momento, pronto frente a el apareció una bellísima dama de facciones refinadas, con una abundante cabellera color negra peinada con unos cuantos bucles y un hermoso tocado de flores color salmón muy suave al igual que su vestido, su rostro exquisitamente maquillado sin caer en el exceso dando a su cara un hermoso color pálido con un toque tostado bastante leve que contrastaba con sus labios tan apetitosos como una cereza, la dama que en realidad tenia la misma edad que el, sujetaba una sombrilla del color de su vestido, haciendo notar los delicados guantes de tul que vestían sus manos, en realidad era hermosa la muchacha pero hacia falta algunas otras cosas para impresionar a Kai que una cara hermosa y unos lindos atributos algo notorios. La dama le sonrió diciendo:

Gracias Capitán Hiwatari –dijo la mujer, pero lo mas extraño para Kai era que parecía como si la dama y el hubieran entablado conversación anteriormente, además que estaban hablando en francés, idioma que Kai apenas estaba aprendiendo. De repente la dama se desvaneció frente a sus ojos lentamente así como su cuerpo también desaparecía, lo último que pudo ver antes de despertar sudoroso y sobresaltado fue una especie de túnel bastante largo….


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola Aki esta otro capitulo… también para mi amiga Didboroth n.n espero que te guste musho… _

_By. Yolei_

**CAPITULO II: Un lamentable accidente **

El joven Hiwatari despertó de golpe todo sudoroso y sobresaltado puesto que jamás había soñado algo tan extraño, tardo solo un instante en recuperar la calma, Kai se encontró confundido…. Pues no había razón para despertar así por un sueño demasiado absurdo, después de analizar un poco se volvió a dormir sin preocupación alguna, A la mañana siguiente ya estaba dispuesto a salir a caminar un rato, pensó que necesitaba deshacerse de la incomoda sensación que extrañamente le había provocado ese sueño. Iba caminando por los alrededores donde también había algunas residencias, terminando esa casi interminable calle dio paso a una zona un poco más urbana, pero no muy transitada. A unos cuantos metros de donde estaba Kai ocurría algo:

-¿Fue algo que hice? – decía la chica

-No fuiste tu…. Esque…. Solo paso de repente, además al corazón no se le dictan órdenes….

-¿Y como crees que le explicare esto a mi corazón eh?

- Perdóname, no pude evitarlo, además creo que ya estábamos muy distanciados…. Yo me enamore de ella….

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – Agregó ella reclamándole a su acompañante en amargos sollozos – si compartimos tanto juntos, siempre tuviste mi confianza

-Lo siento mucho pero no Quiero lastimarte mas – termino el chico dando la espalda y alejándose dejando a una inconsolable muchacha

Ella se levanto desesperada, solo quería alejarse y desaparecer, así que empezó a correr sintiendo como en cualquier momento caería desfallecida victima de una rara sensación de desolación que la invadía completamente….

Kai se sentó en una banca en una especie de parque, cerro sus ojos y se quedo como meditando….

La chica corrió sin detenerse vio de reojo que el parque estaba cerca, solo quería llegar ahí, sintió que la fresca sombra de los árboles y el sutil olor del rocío que aun se encontraba medio fresco la harían recuperarse un poco, pero en su misma desesperación por cruzar la pequeña calle que la separaba del parque no se dio cuenta del automóvil que se acercaba sin ninguna precaución, toda esta escena que ocurrió en segundos, tardo una eternidad ante los ojos de Cecil: Justo cuando sintió que ya no había nada mas después sintió como algo la empujó de vuelta hacia la acera desde la que cruzo, volteo y sorpresivamente pudo ver como el joven Hiwatari no pudo tomar control total de la situación mientras su cabeza se golpeaba contra uno de las lámparas de la calle. Apresuradamente el conductor incauto se alejo para no tomar ninguna responsabilidad ante tal hecho…., Cecil que afortunadamente se encontraba a salvo aunque con unos cuantos raspones, casi gateo hacia donde estaba Kai inconciente descubriendo que se trataba de una lesión en la cabeza…

De rato llego una ambulancia que transporto a Kai al hospital acompañado por Cecil que encima de lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas, tenia culpabilidad, le parecía muy impresionante que alguien hubiese salido de tal accidente solo con un golpe en la cabeza…

Ya una vez en el hospital Cecil se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro esperando noticias del joven que le había salvado la vida, para su tranquilidad momentánea salio un doctor de la habitación 10 , donde el joven Hiwatari se encontraba reposando.

Señorita si desea pasar a ver al joven puede hacerlo…. Se recuperara en uno o dos días ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

El me salvo la vida… un automóvil lo empujo e hizo que se golpeara la cabeza- explico Cecil

Es un joven muy afortunado no cualquiera sobrevive- dijo el doctor retirándose del lugar

Cecil entro al cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido, se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama de Kai que se encontraba durmiendo

-gracias por salvarme, lamento que estés así por mi culpa – dijo tristemente, antes de notar una pequeña tarjeta tirada en el piso, la cual recogió notando que era la identificación del joven

- Con que Kai Hiwatari…. – dijo Cecil observándolo cuidadosamente…

CONTINUARA


End file.
